Therapy
by Odyssion
Summary: When Kakashi sulks, Yamato wants to do whatever he can to cheer his favourite sempai up. Kakashi takes his offer quite literally. KakaYama, citrusy PWP.


**Therapy**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto.

_Author's Notes:_ Happiness for my first Kakashi x Yamato! They're fun to write. Some drunken escapades in this story, no outright lemon but hopefully it still satisfies. Obviously some OOCness exists – if this happened in the real storyline, the Naruto world would be a happy place.

Anyhow, comments would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

If he were to be completely honest, he would have to admit that he had been feeling a little inadequate of late. Sure, his Mangekyou exploits had been thrilling and absolutely newsworthy for the first few days, but the problem with a special ability like the Mangekyou Sharingan was that it always rendered the user incapacitated afterwards. Then, in the time it took the user to recover to full health, so much time had passed that mostly everyone had forgotten one's deeds and turned to the next twit who had done something half-baked. Kakashi loved being cool in the moment but hated the dreadful aftermath.

He had thought that once he was released from the hospital and able to regain his legs things would return to normal. It had been a feeling of attrition so intense that simply feeling the ground beneath his feet and the familiar weight of Icha Icha in his back pocket was enough to make him smile. Naruto was impatient to start training and Kakashi was more than willing to oblige him, still reeling from his newfound freedom. He had never been admitted to the hospital for such an extended period of time and the sense of urgency, of minutes lost, was rushing around in his brain.

Except once they got started, he found that there was very little for him to do apart from watch. Yamato was the only one who could control the situation and his little hints didn't seem to be helping Naruto anyway. Instead of feeling uplifted, Kakashi found his spirits dampened a little.

"Kakashi-sempai," Yamato had said before they tucked in one night, "are you sure you're fully recovered?"

He had frowned at his former ANBU junior, suddenly very aware of his proximity. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing," Yamato said quickly, as if trying to avoid the subject. "You were just looking a little… pale."

That made him feel even worse.

The short period of complacency had served to render him more restless than ever, and when it became obvious that Team Asuma were going back for revenge he couldn't think of anything more thrilling than another tangle with Akatsuki. It would be his homage to Asuma and the friendship that they'd had. He hadn't counted on _both_ of them being nearly immortal, though, and as he spiralled backwards from an unexpected attack from the guy he thought he'd killed the thought that _'Damn it, Yamato might have been right'_ surfaced.

As if he had read his mind, Yamato's first words had echoed eerily along those lines and "I've never seen you so beat up, sempai" resounded in his ears for the remainder of the fight. Maybe it had even necessitated his need to kill the many-hearted bastard himself once Naruto's new Rasengan – _goddamn, it was even better than the Mangekyou pyrotechnics_ – had ripped him to bits. His spirits had plummeted to an all-time low. If Yamato was surprised at his silence on the return trip he didn't mention it, although Kakashi could feel his eyes occasionally brush over him as they darted through branches and beyond.

He was sure Yamato knew what was bothering him (the man was acutely aware of his moods, even back in ANBU) but he didn't particularly feel like discussing his childish yet somewhat senile sentiments to anyone, especially not someone who idolized him so. His replacement had tried to corner him several times once they returned to Konoha, but Kakashi had spent his entire life developing skills to avoid detection if possible and easily evaded these first few attempts. As Naruto was injured, Team Kakashi had been put on hiatus for the time being and the team's namesake actually found himself enjoying the brief respite. Naruto was healing nicely, the team was starting to work well together, and he was able to do as he pleased – yes, rest was much more pleasant when one wasn't an invalid. His spirits started to improve ever slightly.

The final blow came at the ramen shop; Naruto had gotten so close to being fed a meal by Sakura when Sai intervened. They all greeted him warmly at his appearance when Sakura, adding insult to injury, had commented on the strangeness of his mobility. Kakashi had tried to smile in what he thought was a natural way while the last vestiges of his pride crumbled into dust.

--

Yamato watched his sempai with their team warily, fully aware of Kakashi's disposition. He had tried to confront him about his feelings several times but had been rebuffed in unique Kakashi fashion. Of course he would feel displaced; of course he would feel out of touch and not of use. It was natural for every teacher to go through a twisted empty nest syndrome with their team, and in this case it probably wasn't helped along by the fact that his team had been replaced with a younger leader, one that Kakashi himself had watched grow up. Yamato knew that his sempai understood and was fully accepting of younger generations surpassing the older – in fact, it had been one of the values Kakashi had taught him.

He finally cornered the man at his favourite bar, throwing back some more sake with his arm wrapped around a very pretty waitress. Somehow the sight sent a twinge of something unfamiliar jolting through his stomach, but he dismissed it for the more immediate problem.

"Hey, Yamatooo!" Kakashi greeted cheerfully – much too cheerfully. Yamato made as if to order a drink from the bar but instead consulted with the bartender in hurried whispers, confirming his suspicions that his sempai had had a little more than enough to drink.

"Kakashi-sempai," Yamato began tactfully, "it's getting a little late and I wanted your opinion on a few mission tactics. Do you think you could swing by my place for a bit before heading home?"

"Yamato, you're no f-f-fun," Kakashi complained, stifling a yawn, pulling the waitress closer. "It's only been a couple hours! Just lemme have a few more drinks…"

"I'm afraid, sempai, that the reports are due tomorrow," Yamato said ruefully, putting on his best act, blatantly ignoring the woman at the table. "But if you'd like, I have a terrific stock of sake at my place. We can certainly drink and work."

"Hmm… I suppose that wouldn't be so bad." He disentangled himself from the girl beside him, giving her a playful peck on the cheek. "I'll see you next time, Yuki-chan."

Their obvious familiarity somehow irked him, but he pushed the thought aside as Kakashi led the way out of the bar and into the darker, quieter street.

"It's this way," he said quickly, not wanting to give Kakashi a chance to change his mind. They walked in amicable silence for the short time it took them to get to Yamato's front door.

"Please make yourself comfortable," he said as they entered, flicking on the light. Kakashi settled himself onto the couch, leaning casually against a plump pillow. Yamato returned a moment later with the mission reports and two glasses of water.

"Ah," Kakashi let out after the first sip. "Yamato, I believe you promised me sake."

"Oh yes," he said apologetically. "Well, if you wouldn't mind leafing through those reports, sempai, I'll be right back with that." Yamato excused himself.

So his ploy had not exactly worked… he was hoping that in his inebriated state, Kakashi – with the distraction of reports and idle talk – could be persuaded to forget the promise of alcohol, but it was not to be. Yamato sighed to himself; at least, he thought, he had gotten the man to stop avoiding him, and that was a step in the right direction.

"Here we are, sempai." He set the two sake cups and the pear-shaped bottle on the coffee table. Kakashi immediately poured for them. "Ah… before we drink—" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Kakashi said "Cheers!" and drained his cup.

"You're not drinking, Yamato," Kakashi noted when he had finished, and he had no choice but to empty his cup as well. The warm trail it carved down his throat was incredibly comforting, although it distracting him from the matter at hand. He sat himself down on the couch a little ways from Kakashi. It was not really the ideal time for any kind of serious discussion, but he supposed that Kakashi would be less likely to run away, and – he thought this with a pang of guilt – more likely to be honest in his unguarded state.

"Kakashi-sempai, I wanted to talk to you about… well, about you."

Kakashi stared at him after finishing his second cup of sake. "You want to talk to me about myself?"

Yamato blushed, hesitating just a little. "Well, yes. What I mean is… I wanted to talk to you about the situation with the team."

"Oh?" One dark eyebrow arched curiously. "What about the team?"

"Well, Kakashi-sempai, I-I feel as if you're… not happy with things right now."

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked languidly, continuing to help himself to Yamato's very expensive alcohol.

"I'm, umm, I'm not sure, sempai. Perhaps it's my presence that's making you feel displaced and I don't want you to feel that way in the least. Naruto and Sakura care about you a lot and I could never replace you."

He looked at Kakashi for help in continuing, but all the man said was, "Have another drink, Yamato," and waited until his kohai had emptied his cup.

"You were saying?" Kakashi prompted, moving a little closer.

"What I meant to say…" His head was starting to feel much lighter. What was it he had been going on about? "What I meant to say… is…I'm sorry, Kakashi-sempai. I'm not sure if that's how you're really feeling but I don't want this to be a cause of friction between us."

"Friction?"

"Y-Yes," Yamato stammered, suddenly realizing that Kakashi had closed the gap that had existed between them on the rather large couch. "So if there's anything I can do to-to make things better for you, please let me know." He finished sheepishly, feeling his cheeks flush further. Was it just him, or was the place getting extremely hot? Instinctively he glanced toward the thermostat, but it remained stuck at the same temperature as when they entered. It was the alcohol, he told himself. He was never much of a drinker.

"Hmm," was Kakashi's only response. Little did Yamato know that the word friction had sent entirely different thoughts into his brain. He poured another drink for the other man.

"No more for me, please, sempai, I—"

"Nonsense! You're hurting my feelings, making me drink all by myself."

Left without a choice, the younger man began to sip at his cup while Kakashi watched the drops of moisture cling to his lips.

"Yamato, you know what would make me feel a little better?" There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

Yamato, concentrating on downing his sake, asked absent-mindedly, "What's that, sempai?"

Kakashi snaked his arm around the back of the couch and pulled himself upright, close enough so that they were rubbing thighs. "A kiss."

"Huh?" Yamato blinked confusedly, not sure whether he had heard correctly. "Sempai, did you just say--?"

"That I wanted a kiss?" Kakashi's smile was pointed and Yamato couldn't tell if he was joking. "Oh yes. I think a kiss would make me feel much better… Tenzou."

This time there was no mistaking the tone of voice – and the fact that his sempai had used his real name, like he did during tense situations, made his argument even more compelling.

"You-you're drunk, sempai," he said uncertainly, trying to make space between them even as he knew there was nowhere else to go.

"Oh yes, I believe I'm thoroughly drunk. And if you don't mind my saying, I think you're kinda drunk too. Don't worry," Kakashi whispered, "I won't think you're taking advantage of me, just because you're more sober."

He was just about to protest (the thought of _anyone_ taking advantage of Kakashi, in any sense of the word, was a strange one) when a very warm and insistent mouth latched on to his, and a heavy body pressed down on his own.

"S-Sempai!" he managed to gasp, horrified at how aroused he was. He could already feel movement below his waist and the last thing he needed was a sexuality fender-bender after a night of drunkenness.

"Hmm, Tenzou, every time you call me that it makes me feel old." Kakashi pouted.

"I—what am I supposed to call you?" he asked. _That's not the point, you twit!_ his brain screamed. _The man is making out with you on your couch. Did the word **man** not stand out enough for you? And note: that **man** is Kakashi-sempai! The Copy Ninja! One of the most famous shinobi in the world! Why is he making out with you?! Why did he just pout?!_

"Just my name will be fine," Kakashi said with a smile. Yamato failed to notice where his mask had gone, but he did have to admire the face beneath. Oh yes, if Kakashi-sempai didn't have his mask on, even more women would be lining up at his door. "Come on, try it."

"Ka-Kaka-shi—"

"Stop!" he ordered, sensing the suffix that Yamato was too accustomed to attaching would follow if he didn't order him otherwise. "That's good. That's perfect." And he proceeded to kiss him again.

Kakashi continued to kiss his way down Yamato's body, unzipping, unbuttoning, and loosening as he went. His lips found one hard nipple and sucked. Although his brain was screaming against the clearly inappropriate behaviour, Yamato's body was having too much fun to obey.

"Please… Kaka—Kakashi… sempai…"

The older man bit down hard on his thigh, causing Yamato to let out a yelp. "What did I tell you about using that word?"

"K-Kakashi," he stuttered, trying to sound irritated. Instead his reprimand came out as a throaty groan and spurred the other man even further. The whole night was derailing faster than his muddled brain could comprehend. "Please…"

"Please what, Tenzou?" Kakashi asked, kissing everywhere but the place Yamato wanted his mouth most. A stray finger nudged its way gently into his opening and he let out a shudder.

"Don't… tease me," he panted as Kakashi's fingers began to pump out a rhythm, not even trying to stop the other man any longer.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kakashi asked almost lazily, delighting in the way the body beneath his responded to every little touch.

Yamato flushed an even deeper red. "N-No…"

"You're cute when you blush, Tenzou."

Kakashi took his cock in his mouth then, and Yamato didn't remember too much of what happened afterward. He remembered the little explosions going off in his head, Kakashi's stray phrases of "You're yummy, Tenzou" and "I like you" and "This feels amazing". He's sure that he lost his anal virginity several times to Kakashi because his ass hurt so bad he could barely clamber off the couch in the morning – and he's sure that Kakashi was amazing with his mouth because there were hickeys all over his body. Most of all, he's sure Kakashi must be the most well-hung man around, because when he finally did manage to get up, he got a good glimpse of the thing that had been pounding into him all night and he had been thoroughly impressed and intimidated.

Put all those things together and Yamato was one very sore, very satisfied, very eager-for-more shinobi.

He pulled a sheet over Kakashi and lumbered off to the shower, wincing with every step. When he emerged it was to find his sempai sitting up, hair rumpled and eyes baggy, looking every bit hung over and incredibly confused.

"Tenzou…?" Kakashi asked, peering at him through lidded eyes. "What's going on?"

Yamato paused dead in his tracks. _He doesn't remember…?_

"Ah, Kakashi-sempai," he began delicately, "don't you remember what happened last night?"

Kakashi scrunched up his eyes in concentration. "Well, I must have been at the bar, and then… you arrived, and after…" He paused. "I really don't know what happened after. I'm guessing you brought me back here?"

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Uh… yeah, I did. You were… very, very drunk and I thought it best not to leave you there."

"Oh, I see. Sorry to have imposed," Kakashi said sheepishly. "I'm afraid I'm rather embarrassed, to have my kohai take care of me." He stood up abruptly before realizing the state of his undress.

"Ah, Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato blurted, blushing furiously to the roots of his hair. "You're… ah…"

"Oh!" Kakashi exclaimed, having caught on rather late that he was standing completely nude. "Oh my…"

"Uh… you, uh… you threw up! You threw up all over your clothes so I thought it better to… to take them off," Yamato hurried to explain, thankful that this was at least a believable explanation. He had never been so grateful for his neatness, having picked up their clothes earlier that morning and already throwing them in the wash.

"Well, I seem to have thoroughly humiliated myself last night," Kakashi said again, rubbing the back of his head in his characteristic manner. "Thanks for looking out for me, Tenzou."

"No—no problem. I, uh… I have to get going. We have a mission today and I'm afraid I overslept."

"Oh, by no means, don't let me keep you," Kakashi said cheerily, securing the sheet around his waist. "Do you mind if I use your shower before I let myself out? I seem to be rather sticky all over the place."

"Go right ahead," Yamato replied, feeling his soul all but dissipate with the burning shame of this aftermath.

When the other man had left, Kakashi let himself into the shower with a devilish grin. He had caught sight of the hickeys on Tenzou's body when the other man had discreetly gotten up in the morning and didn't fail to notice the way he grimaced ever so slightly with every step. Kakashi couldn't help but admire his handiwork; Tenzou was really, really adorable when he blushed.

Cheering himself up this way certainly proved to be therapeutic – now he just needed some more kinky games they could play before the other man ever found out.

* * *

**end**


End file.
